


frenzy

by notmykink



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Bloodlust, Dreams and Nightmares, Grinding, M/M, Nipple Play, Restraints, Sloppy Makeouts, yeah you get it by now i assume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11192874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmykink/pseuds/notmykink
Summary: “Is playing a hero fun? Does being on a mission to kill me excite you?” Oikawa asks, throwing the shirt to the side and pressing his hands down on Iwaizumi’s chest. “Or are you ready to come back home?”The Demon King's lust for more is growing along with his power, and even though Iwaizumi has left him behind, he's still suffering from that fact.





	frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> again, not sure if i should tag _graphic_ violence bc its not that bad at all and just some biting, i tried to keep it soft!
> 
> this is meant to be a sequel of sorts to my first [fhq story,](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11174916) i do have a few more planned, so ye i made it into a series that you can subscribe to if you're interested!  
> i also have normal smut planned ofc, but im gonna try and take a break up until the weekend bc exams.  
> this fic doesn't even qualify as smut, i think, but there is some.. action, heh.  
> unedited as usual, hope you enjoy!

Oikawa is with him again.

He’s not sure why, how, or where, but he’s right  _ there _ in front of him, walking up to Iwaizumi slowly, taking his time as he takes him in, undressing him and devouring him with his eyes. Part of Iwaizumi wants to soak in the attention, take it all in, but another part wants to shy away, hide from his sight.

Oikawa’s eyes are a warm brown, back to how they used to be before everything happened, before he turned and they grew darker, into an inhuman nuance of glowing red.

“You’re not real,” Iwaizumi says, just as he realises it. Oikawa stops in front of him, grabbing each armrest, and it’s only now that Iwaizumi notices the chair he’s in - the _throne_. He moves to get up, but Oikawa’s look makes him stop, pins him to the seat, telling him to stay without words.

“Let’s not worry about any of that right now,” Oikawa purrs, not denying Iwaizumi’s observation nor explaining either. He leans in over Iwaizumi, a leg on each side of his thighs as if trying to sit down in his lap turned towards him. “I missed you,” he says, reaching up and cupping Iwaizumi’s cheeks, leaning in to kiss him.

Iwaizumi doesn’t kiss him back, instead staying completely still as he tries to ransack his mind, find the last location in his memory, where he’s supposed to be. They had just found food for the night before it had started raining and— 

Oikawa’s hands are gone from cradling his face, grabbing around the hem of his shirt by his hips, pulling it up over his chest and nudging at Iwaizumi to raise his arms so he can rip it off completely. Iwaizumi does so without resistance, closing his eyes as Oikawa pulls it over his head.

“Is playing a hero fun? Does being on a mission to kill me excite you?” Oikawa asks, throwing the shirt to the side and pressing his hands down on Iwaizumi’s chest. “Or are you ready to come back home?” he asks, before leaning down to kiss Iwaizumi’s lips again, grabbing Iwaizumi’s arm and pressing them down to the armrests again. Iwaizumi can feel the leather restraints tightening around his wrists, the buckles locking with help from Oikawa’s magic.

“It’s no longer home,” Iwaizumi replies, as calm as one can be while being straddled, tied up, and kissed by one Oikawa Tooru, hissing when Oikawa bites at his lower lip _hard_.

“You belong with me,” Oikawa says when pulling back, red staining his teeth as he smiles. Iwaizumi licks his lip, not surprised when he tastes blood.

“I’m doing this for you,” he barks back, turning his face away, but Oikawa reaches up again, cupping his cheek and forcing him to look up at him again. His eyes are darker now, a hint of red among brown, and Oikawa leans down, sucking at his cut lip, licking at the blood hungrily.

“Is the seat comfortable?” he asks as he pulls back, sliding his hand lower from Iwaizumi’s chest to his abs, his muscles tightening under the touch. Iwaizumi had completely forgotten where he was sitting for a second, but now he’s painfully aware again. “I don’t mind sharing the throne with you. I know you want it too,” Oikawa says before pushing himself back so he’s sitting as close to the edge on Iwaizumi’s knees as possible, bowing his back and leaning down his head to mouth at Iwaizumi’s chest. Iwaizumi hisses as Oikawa’s hand slides up again, teasing his nipple before sliding the fingertip around it in a circle, hardening it. 

He gasps for air when Oikawa’s teeth ghost over his chest, unable to string enough words together to give Oikawa a reply.

Oikawa presses his teeth down against Iwaizumi’s nipple, enough for it to sting but not break through before opening his mouth, this time biting down on his pectoral for real, around the nipple. Iwaizumi pulls at the buckles holding his hands down, leaning back against the backrest with a raspy breath, his abs flexing again when Oikawa’s hand slides down over them, digging his fingertips into each of his ribs on his way down. He stops, his hand hovering over Iwaizumi’s stomach as his tongue slides over the nipple, hardening it further, slowly letting go with his teeth as he pulls back, mouthing at the punctured skin to stop the slight bleeding.

“Come back to me, let’s rule the country together,” Oikawa says, just as his hand reaches down, his palm is pressing against Iwaizumi’s crotch, cupping it. Iwaizumi gasps again, not expecting the action, the leather straps digging into the skin of his arms as he once again tries to get free of his restraints without success.

Oikawa’s fingers - _clawed_ and sharp - dig into the white fabric of Iwaizumi’s pants, splitting it open before delving deeper, digging into the thin skin on his thighs, drawing blood. It soaks into the fabric of the frayed pants instantly, dying them a deep hue of red, and Iwaizumi arches his back, pressing his hips forward, desperate for more friction.

Then he remembers Oikawa’s words, his offer. “It’s in ruins,” he says calmly, remembering the sad excuse of the country he used to love when he had traveled through it, but something dark, shadowy, clouds his mind, pulling him back into the moment as Oikawa reaches up again, forcing him to look directly up at Oikawa again, their faces right in front of each other once again. Iwaizumi closes his eyes for a second, expecting him to lean in, but instead he just hears a simple huff.

“It’s under  _ control," _ Oikawa says impatiently, leaning back and frowning down at him when he realises the conversation isn’t going the way he wanted it to, pushing away that topic as he leans down again, this time pressing a kiss against Iwaizumi’s neck this time, open mouthed and sloppy, his teeth grazing over Iwaizumi’s throat again.

Iwaizumi moans involuntarily and Oikawa freezes, pulling back. His eyes are a dark amber, a mix between the warm brown he used to have and something that resembles blood a bit too much for Iwaizumi’s tastes.

“I’ve never seen anyone as scared and turned on at the same time,” Oikawa purrs, sounding impressed with himself. He leans down again, pressing his teeth against Iwaizumi’s skin, but nowhere near hard enough to hurt, just for Iwaizumi to feel it, his hand sliding up and grabbing Iwaizumi’s neck on the other side of his head, his finger pressed against the throat right under his jaw.  

Iwaizumi’s inhale is sharp but shaky, and he throws his head backwards, tilting his head to the side, baring his neck for Oikawa. He can feel his heart beat all the way up in his throat, galloping away so hard he wonders if Oikawa can hear it too. Oikawa digs his finger further into his throat, and Iwaizumi realises what he’s doing, checking his pulse.

“I want you, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa pulls his teeth off slightly to say, licking his lips over the sensitive skin, sucking at it before moving his mouth further up Iwaizumi’s now-bared throat. “I want  _ all _ of you, in every way,” he adds, and Iwaizumi swallows, trying to calm his breathing, not doing a very good job at it. “You want it?” Oikawa asks, sliding his fangs over Iwaizumi’s adam’s apple, licking at it with his tongue after before mouthing at the side of his neck again, and Iwaizumi knows exactly what he’s asking for. He wants it,  _ needs _ it. “Tell me, Hajime, and I’ll do it,” Oikawa whispers, calmly, the hand on Iwaizumi’s neck sliding up to his hair, raking through it messily.

“I—I,” Iwaizumi tries, turning his face away, shaking his head slightly.

Oikawa reaches over, grasping his chin and tilts it up again, smiling down at Iwaizumi as he tries again, his eyes almost completely red now. “Do you want it?”

_"Please,"_ Iwaizumi breathes out, and less than a second after, something sharp digs into his skin, and Oikawa’s teeth sink into his neck, forcing Iwaizumi’s neck muscle to tighten involuntarily, pain shooting through his body. He cries out, welcoming the sensation anyway as Oikawa’s other hand presses against his groin again, rubbing at his erection. He shouldn’t be turned on by this, he shouldn’t  _ enjoy _ it in any way, but he presses his lips upwards again, well aware that even Oikawa is rutting against his thighs by now, moaning into Iwaizumi’s neck without pulling back from the bite.

“Y-yes,” Iwaizumi hisses, presses his eyes shut as the pain shoots through him, his mind going dizzy, not sure if it’s because of Oikawa’s magic or blood loss.

Oikawa grabs onto his hair at the back of his head, pulling it backwards even further, exposing his neck before pulling away, only to bite down again slightly higher up on his throat this time, sinking his teeth into Iwaizumi deeper, quicker and more powerful than before. Iwaizumi’s cry gets stuck in his throat and he can feel his body shaking, Oikawa’s fist tightening in his hair, but his vision is blurring, rapidly turning dark as he breathes in, desperate for oxygen.

“N-no,” he whispers, suddenly regretting everything as he realises what happening, the danger he’s in, and then everything goes black.

 

Iwaizumi awakens in an instant, sitting up and staring into the darkness. He can hear the calm sounds of even breathing, the rest of the team sleeping and raindrops from outside the cave. His eyes get used to the darkness and when he looks around, he sees Kenma sit up slowly, looking at him with eyes squeezed into a thin line. Iwaizumi swallows the lump in his throat, breathing in fresh air.

“Are you okay?” Kenma asks, and Iwaizumi reaches up to touch his neck, the skin soft and unpunctured, the surface smooth **.** He nods slowly.

“Just a nightmare, I think,” Iwaizumi says, hating the way those golden eyes fix on him, his hand sliding absentmindedly over his shoulder, pressing against the scar Oikawa gave him when he left, a mark. A reminder.

“Are you sure you want to continue on the quest?” Kenma asks, and Iwaizumi looks up at him again, feeling slightly offended.

“You still don’t trust me?” he asks, remembering Kenma’s wariness from the beginning - not that he  _ blamed _ him per se, but he thought they were over that now. Kenma shakes his head, turning to look towards the other sleeping members of their sad little group.

“I meant for your own sake,” Kenma says, looking back up at him again, squinting slightly. “It’s not you that I don’t trust,” he says, and an image of Oikawa, eyes glowing red, teeth bared and mouth smeared in blood,  _ Iwaizumi’s blood _ flickers through his mind for a second. Iwaizumi sighs, pushing it away and forcing his heartbeat to return to normal again.

“I’ll be fine,” Iwaizumi replies, just as much to himself as to Kenma, but Kenma simply shrugs, lying down and closing his eyes. Iwaizumi follows his action and lies down, but this time he turns towards Kenma.

“Can he—does he really have enough power to come after me? I mean, like this,” Iwaizumi says, motioning with his hand out into the empty cave.

“In your dreams? I’m not sure,” Kenma says, and even though he’s lying down again, Iwaizumi can still feel his eyes on him, sharp and observant. “But I think  _ you _ already know the answer to that question.”

Iwaizumi rolls over to lie on his back, staring up at the ceiling of the cave, fixing his pants as discreetly as possible. He’s not sure which one is worse; Oikawa being able to contact him in his dreams or him getting hard from nightmares about Oikawa almost killing him.


End file.
